


Acceleration of the End

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blaytz is a projection of the blue lion, Gen, The Black lion is furious with Allura and most of the paladins, Zarkon is a projection of the black lion, allusions to how horrible season 8 of voltron was, negative feelings about the lion swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The Allura on the Atlas is shocked  when it turns out the blue lion was wrong they don't have two weeks before the bonds break.





	Acceleration of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Acceleration of the End

She found herself standing in what looked like the Astral Plane with the black lion looming over her. She glanced around and saw Keith to one side talking with her father in front of the red lion and on the other side there was Lance talking to her. “Sorry for bringing you here suddenly but Red and Blue wished to say good bye to their true paladins,” Zarkon said as he appeared drawing her attention back to the black lion. “After all in less than day all the bonds will be broken.” She would prefer Shiro or Keith but got the impression the lion wouldn’t cooperate and besides what he said was more disturbing than his form.

“That’s wrong Blue told us we had two human weeks it hasn’t been more than a few of their days,” she said recalling the last conversation with a lion she had. She glanced at Zarkon to see he was ignoring her. “Answer me why is it happening faster,” she needed to know.

“As you command,” Zarkon said flippantly. “We are still connected to the ones removed from us and returned back to our home reality and they unknowingly drew heavily on that connection sapping our strength which in turn sapped yours ending the bonds early.”Zarkon seemed extremely pleased as he went on, “It was too be expected when they finished the story by your counterpart and Haggar’s sacrificing yourselves to try to save the multiverse.” He pointed then and she saw images in the distance of Voltron merging with Atlas and then images of herself and Haggar walking toward her father, Lotor and the other original paladins.

“So they returned in time to stop Haggar,” she felt immense relief. “Then it doesn’t matter that we are stuck here they managed to save all reality.” She was so relieved that she nearly missed it the look that crossed his face. “Unless your lying to me about what happened, tell me the truth.”

“As you command,” Zarkon said bowing with a flourish. “The truth is the multiverse was never in danger that was a convenient fiction by the ones pulling the strings behind the scenes.” Images of the rift creatures began to appear. “These creatures on their own are not very bright but they have a hive intelligence that zeroed in on the quickest way to repair the damage Lotor had done to their plane.” Zarkon actually looked thoughtful, “They have been manipulating all of you and us lions since we fought Lotor in the quintessence field and anything that challenged that they erased the ones split form us arrived at the exact moment we left our universe with no memory of ever being here.”

She felt a chill then, “So your saying it was all for nothing that my other self died for no reason?” She found the idea of dying for nothing horrible. She looked at Zarkon and found no compassion in his face as he looked at her then. “Answer me,” she demanded and he smirked having clearly goaded her into making the demand.

“In answer to your question it was for a reason it did repair damage to our original universe and the quintessence plane connected to and surrounding it,” Zarkon said with a shrug. “Of course had we been aware of what was going on and not being manipulated we could have done the same thing with more work without such a heavy sacrifice.” Zarkon seemed thoughtful. “But the ones pulling the strings had decided on the ending they wanted and would do whatever it took to get it no matter who it hurt.” Zarkon then turned toward where Keith was visible. “The half Galran Paladin’s time is up now,” he said and she followed his gaze to see the image of her father hugging Keith and then they were gone. “And so goes his bond with Red and me and your bond with Red.”

She realized with a sinking feeling that she could no longer sense the red lion. The other four lions were still there but red was gone as if it had never been. “Why is this happening my life force is bound to all five lions?” She looked at Zarkon, “What is happening please?”

“Are you certain you wish to know it may disturb you to be told,” he said but she nodded and looked at the black lion. “As you wish, when you decided I needed a new paladin before I was ready to pick one you assumed I would choose from within and as blue said we tried to fulfill your desires so I took Keith figuring you would pilot red and I could draw on your quintessence to make up for any deficiencies in the red paladin’s energy.” Zarkon seemed thoughtful, “But then red objected because it would always be comparing you to your father something unfair to you so Blue volunteered and red took Blue’s paladin.” He chuckled then, “And you filled in all the explanation needed with your idea about Lance proving his worth as second in command you were so eager to get out of the leadership role.”

She frowned as the full implications of that hit her. “So if I had never ordered the Paladins to choose a new black Paladin what would you have done?” She wasn’t sure why she asked but on some level she felt the need to ask.

“Simple I would have chosen you,” Zarkon said surprising her because his face looked wistful. “You were already a leader and in time I would have been able to tell you how I was preserving Shiro and we might have found a way to give him a new body.” Zarkon then scowled, “But instead we took a more disappointing path.”

Suddenly Blaytz was there in between them, “That’s enough Black do not take your anger out on Allura.” He turned toward her. “My time is up but before I go I want you to know the rest of us do not share Black’s anger about things or happiness that the bond is ending we love you and will miss you.” Blaytz was gone then and she looked back to where Lance was but he was gone and she could no longer sense the blue lion.

“And so ends yet another bond,” Zarkon said with a shrug. “Now princess I believe our business is concluded so I leave you with these words the last paladin will receive their goodbye before the next midnight.”

“Wait,” she said surprising herelf. “Why are you so angry, why are you happy our bonds are breaking?” She wasn’t sure why but she needed to know why black was angry with her. 

Zarkon seemed thoughtful, “Very well in the final moments of our bond I’ll tell you why I’m angry.” Zarkon loomed over her menacingly. “First it isn’t just you, I’m furious with Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk as well.” She wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or not that it wasn’t just her. “And I am angry with those that manipulated us and about how our other selves will leave those paladins without ever learning the truth.” She realized he meant the lions that went back to their world, “oh yes Princess they will stick around only as long as the blue lion contains some of your quintessence after that it would be go back to the original paladins or me leading the other lions away and that me still has a mistaken belief that brought so much pain.” 

She had no idea what he was talking about but she was afraid to ask she could sense their bond weakening and thought interrupting might prevent him from finishing what he had to say. “But if you really want to know what I am most angry about it,” he seemed to back away from her. “I am angry over the murder of my paladin that I blamed the wrong one for I am angry that you killed this one.” Zarkon was gone and the clone of Shiro stood in front of her and then she was waking up in bed in shock. “You killed me.” The voice identical to Shiro’s echoed in her head.

“Allura are you ok?” Lance asked and she noticed he had tear stains on his cheeks. He must have been crying over blue. She wanted to say something but all she could see was black wearing the clone’s face and speaking with his voice saying words she knew he’d say if he could that she killed him.

The End.


End file.
